Dome Ace Tucker (Adventures)
Dome Ace Tucker is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Frontier Brain of the Battle Dome in the Battle Frontier in the Hoenn region. Appearance Tucker is a tall and lean young man. He has long purple hair that has two thick locks that stick up and small purple eyes. He wears a purple skintight vest with a large V-neck, white trousers, and purple ankle boots. He also wears large white fairylike wings on his back, a gold tiara on his head with a Poké Ball theme, and gold wristbands on his wrists. Personality Tucker wants to see if his challenger has a tactical mind, by fighting in a tournament. Despite this, Tucker is slightly arrogant, since he seeks attention by a lot of people during the tournament he participates in. Tucker was really annoyed by Emerald and held a grudge towards him, until the latter confessed he was on a mission to capture Jirachi. Biography Scott searched for several trainers to work at the Battle Frontier, where many strong trainers would come to challenge the Frontier Brains. Tucker was one of such trainers that came to the Battle Frontier.EM025: Facing Gulpin Is Hard to Swallow Emerald arc Tucker, along with the other Frontier Brains, appeared as a silhouette, as one of the trainers Emerald would face.EM001: Never Spritz a Knotty Sudowoodo Tucker was going to the meeting with the Frontier Brains, since they would be introduced to the press. However, Emerald came on his Salamence, so Tucker suspected he was a trespasser. Due to this, Tucker's Salamence leaned in the flight and crashed into the place of the meeting. This made Tucker especially angry, who was even being tied up.EM002: Swanky Showdown with Swalot The Frontier Brains tied up Emerald and wondered what they would do with him. The Frontier Brains made a deal with Emerald that they wouldn't punish him, as long as he challenges all seven Frontier Brains in seven days, before the Battle Frontier would be opened. Tucker wanted to challenge Emerald first, but Noland decided to battle the child, since he couldn't sense any knowledge coming from Emerald.EM003: Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise Tucker and the others went to watch Noland defeating Emerald. Much to their surprise, they found Emerald was nearly close to face Noland, since he nearly won 41 battles to fight Noland. Tucker and Brandon were especially angered to see this.EM004: Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming Tucker was thrilled that Glalie had the advantage over Emerald's Sceptile and continued watching the battle. After the battle was over, Brandon and Tucker went after Emerald.EM005: Gotcha Where I Wantcha, Glalie Brandon and Tucker came to Emerald and belittled him. Though they congratulated Emerald on his victory in the Battle Factory, they clarified they won't go easy on him. Emerald tried to run away, but they demanded to know which facility he would challenge next. Emerald claimed he would visit their in time, but was annoyed by them and slapped them with his mechanical hands. Tucker and Brandon chased Emerald, who tied them and himself to the Battle Pike. The men wanted Emerald to untie him, who fell asleep. The following morning, Lucy came and had Seviper cut them free with Poison Tail. Lucy scolded Brandon and Tucker, then turned to Emerald, claiming he was lucky to have found her facility in the dark.EM006: As Luck Would Have It, Kirlia Since Lucy faced Emerald, Tucker tried to invite Noland to watch the fight. Noland refused and let Greta, Brandon and Tucker continue watching the battle.EM007: Moving Past Milotic The group came to watch the battle, but were not pleased to see Emerald defeated two of Lucy's Pokémon. They were also thrilled Lucy defeated Emerald, but Emerald had his Chansey recover his Rapidash, thus continuing the battle.EM008: Just My Luck... Shuckle After the battle was over, the Frontier Brains found Noland wounded. They took him to the hospital, where Tucker believed Emerald was the one behind the attack. The reporter tried to prove Emerald was not the attacker, but Tucker threw him away, since he still didn't trust Emerald.EM010: Chipping Away at Regirock The Frontier Brains faced Emerald, claiming he was the one that attacked Noland and stole Sceptile from the storage system. Tucker even decided to call the police to arrest Emerald. However, Brandon assured them Sceptile belonged to them, but asked of Emerald to explain why was he here. Emerald showed them his Pokédex, showing the entry about Jirachi.EM011: You Need to Chill Out, Regice The Frontier Brains were surprised to hear Jirachi. Anabel assured them she heard of Jirachi and knew it existed. Emerald tried to leave, but Tucker's Salamence grabbed the boy, since Tucker wished to know if Emerald came to the Battle Frontier just to catch Jirachi. Emerald explained he came to capture Jirachi as his mission, but decided to challenge the facilities out of his excitement. Greta thought Jirachi would stay around the Battle Frontier even more, but feared the criminal would try to catch Jirachi. Tucker claimed Greta was much more intelligent than she looked, which insulted Greta, who pounded him. Thus, the Frontier Brains joined Emerald, who went to Artisan Cave. They came into the cave, where they battled the Smeargle.EM012: A Sketchy Smattering of Smeargle The man that attacked Noland appeared and tried to catch Jirachi. Spenser, Brandon, Lucy and Tucker joined forces and attacked the armored man, who redirected the attacks with his sword, knocking them all away.EM013: Skirting Around Surskit I Tucker watched as Guile disrupted Emerald's attempt at catching Jirachi. Eventually, the Frontier Brains came to Scott, who was waiting for them at the Battle Arena.EM014: Skirting Around Surskit II Anabel faced Scott, while Tucker sent Salamence, claiming they were exhausted and have trained intensely. He and Greta made a pose, since the latter confirmed she would face Emerald. Tucker sat with the other Frontier Brains inside the Battle Arena. Scott explained them about Guile, and even about letting Emerald come to the Frontier to capture Jirachi, since he was sent by Professor Oak. He also made it clear the Frontier Brains would protect the Battle Frontier from Guile. Tucker was angry, since Scott never told them about Guile, though Scott reminded them even if they knew, the Frontier Brains would still be powerless before Guile. Tucker understood and cheered up his friends, since they needed to grow stronger to defeat Guile. After being explained about these things, the Frontier Brains went to cheer for Greta.EM015: Sneaky Like Shedinja I After watching the battle, Tucker proposed Spenser to train together, since they could face Emerald next. However, Spenser refused, stating he was too tired and went to the Battle Palace.EM016: Sneaky Like Shedinja II Emerald came to the Battle Dome, where Tucker, who was being carried by Salamence, anticipated him. Tucker explained he knew Emerald's true purpose, which is why he bestows him the honor of entering the facility. Emerald simply ignored him, which infuriated Tucker. Still, Tucker showed a cruiser, from which many trainers arrived, as Tucker wanted to have a Battle Tournament. Anabel explained to Emerald her and Tucker's facilities were based on tournaments, but they assured they would protect the audience from Guile's mischiefs. Tucker pulled Emerald into the Battle Dome and let him know he could face Tucker after winning 79 battles. Tucker was also wondering about the reporter who followed Emerald around, since he wanted to be interviewed. However, after being told the reporter was checking through his pictures, Tucker was frustrated there would be no record of his battles. He flew off, promising the reporter would regret he hadn't arrived.EM017: Verily Vanquishing Vileplume I Tucker watched the Tournaments and has decided to enter in the final one. He was to face Sapphire in the semifinal battle. Scott reminded Tucker if he lost to Sapphire, he wouldn't face Emerald in the finals. Tucker explained whoever won the finals would obtain his Tactics Symbol. However, he didn't plan on losing, since his hatred towards Guile fueled his determination. Tucker watched Emerald's battle against Ruby for a while, commenting how Dusclops burned Kirlia, whose ability reflected the burn on Dusclops as well.EM019: Cunning Kirlia Tucker stopped watching the battle and battled against Sapphire. Eventually, Tucker won the battle, and was to face Emerald next.EM020: Susceptible to Sceptile As the audience was ushered into their seats, Tucker began his battle with Emerald. However, Emerald was annoyed by Ruby and Sapphire, who tried to persuade him to believe in his Pokémon, who would earn him the victory. Emerald was disgusted by that, so Tucker let Emerald swap his Pokémon, since he did not mind that much. Once he returned, Emerald sent Alakazam to battle Tucker's Charizard. Alakazam tried to use Thunder Punch, but was defeated by Charizard's Earthquake. Thus, Emerald sent Metagross, even if it was at a disadvantage. Metagross launched Rock Tomb, which Charizard endured. Charizard retaliated with Overheat, so Metagross used Protect continuously.EM021: A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up I Since Protect fails at numerous uses, Metagross was eventually defeated. Tucker thanked Emerald and wanted to shake hands with him. Emerald left, frustrated over his loss. Just as he went to the other Frontier Brains, Tucker noticed Guile went to the roof of the Battle Frontier. Everyone went to the roof, where they saw Guile had captured Jirachi.EM022: A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up II Guile sent his Starmie to attck the Frontier Brains, who defended themselves. However, Guile sent out the rental Pokémon from the Battle Factory, who attacked the visitors of the Battle Frontier. Thus, Tucker and the others tried to protect the visitors.EM023: Standing in the Way with Starmie Guile escaped, though the Frontier Brains continued protecting the audience.EM024: Lemme at 'Em, Lapras! Tucker was outside with the other Frontier Brains when the sea Kyogre was formed, since Jirachi fulfilled Guile's (Archie's) wish.EM026: The Final Battle I With the flood raging as well, the Frontier Brains banded together to stop the rental Pokémon from attacking as well.EM027: The Final Battle II Archie was annoyed at how the Pokédex Holders were trying to defeat him, so he had the ocean Kyogre sweep away the Frontier Brains and Scott. This motivated Emerald to confess he actually liked his Pokémon and people that loved them.EM031: The Final Battle VI After Archie was defeated, the Frontier Brains, along with Scott, survived sea Kyogre's attack. Despite having a lot of injuries, they were thrilled the threat was gone.EM034: The Final Battle IX A day later, after Emerald woke up, Tucker, along with the other Frontier Brains, approached him and thanked him and his friends for saving the Battle Frontier. Since it was Emerald's last day to win the bet with the Frontier Brains, Emerald and the reporter begged Tucker to have a match. Tucker approved, but there weren't enough people to hold the tournament. Instead, Red proposed they could have a battle with the Pokédex Holders. With a lot of people sailing towards the Battle Frontier, Tucker let the Pokédex Holders have the tournament, but couldn't participate, due to his injuries. In the end, Emerald won the tournament and earned the Tactics Symbol.EM035: Epilogue Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Tucker, along with the other Frontier Brains at the Battle Frontier, interrogated Team Aqua and Magma admins: Tabitha, Shelly, Courtney and Matt. However, the admins did not know where Zinnia went to.ORAS017: Omega Alpha Adventure 16 The Frontier Brains went to Sootopolis City, to answer the call to fight the meteorite.ORAS021: Omega Alpha Adventure 20 There, the Frontier Brains had their Pokémon launch attacks, which merged with others' attacks and crushed the meteorite.ORAS022: Omega Alpha Adventure 21 Pokémon On hand Mentioned See also *Dome Ace Tucker (anime) *Dome Ace Tucker (Battle Frontier) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Frontier Brains